Lewis B. Caroline
Appearance Personality Backstory Powers and Abilities As one of the Three Great Powers of the World, one of the Yonko themselves, to say that Helena is an exceptionally powerful pirate would be a monumental understatement that cannot be simply overlooked. Helena is considered by the World Government as one of the four most powerful Pirate Captains on the globe, with such a statement including every pirate crew in the Blue Sea as well as the Grand Line. Due to this incomparable might, Helena is the only female member of the Yonko, in a position quite like the former Yonko, the infamous late '''Charlotte Linlin,''' effectively rendering her the single most powerful female pirate in the world. Such a position is globally recognized, with even the Kuja Tribe of Amazon Lily; an Amazonian-esque warrior tribe of women who conflate strength and combat prowess with beauty itself deeming her to be undeniably the '''"World's Most Beautiful Woman"''', even above their own Empress herself, a formidable combatant in their own right. As the Empress consort of Amazon Lily as well as the current "King" of Twilight Island, both islands known for their tremendous firepower and individual strengths, Helena is considered to hold a might that far exceeds entire armies by her lonesome. Garnering comparisons to two of the previous Yonko: Whitebeard and Big Mom themselves, simply Helena's reputation speaks volumes of her seemingly unconceivable power. Physical Abilities Within the New World, if one was to compare the strength of the average pirate in that region of the Grand Line to the strength of the average pirate in any other region of the world, one would come to a single conclusion: each and every pirate in the New World was on a completely different level to those in the Grand Line, a fact that would be made painfully evident to any newcomer to the region who wished to challenge any pirate crew within the New World. In fact, such a level of power did not simply apply to the pirates, but perhaps each individual engaged in a war on the seas is considered to demonstrate phenomenal power, with the Marines of the New World being generally of a higher calibre than the Grand Line's to match and stand against the overwhelming force that is piracy in the second half of the Grand Line. Perhaps the most obvious manifestation of this power, is the tremendous levels of physical power that the monsters of these seas display that perhaps transcends to the understanding of any person who has not seen these great feats of strength and the unrelenting power behind each blow of the more prominent of these pirates with their own eyes, some threatening to shatter entire islands as if made of brittle glass, while others show the ability to move at speeds beyond the comprehension of most mortal men. Indeed, this is nothing but the normal scene within the New World, where each combatant is so drastically above the level of conventional pirates that the jump from the Grand Line to the New World can be said to be an exponential one. However, even among the pirates of the New World, Catherine is renowned for outstanding levels of physical might vastly outstripping the conventional pirate, in fact, perhaps some of the most physical powerful pirates, rivalling if not surpassing most of the greatest of powerhouses within the New World and clashing against their might. As one of the four Yonko, Helena is currently considered to be one of the most physically powerful Pirates and Pirate Captains in all the seas and commands a level of sheer strength that eclipses the strengths of even giants. Unlike the vast majority of supernaturally strong individuals, Helena, despite her normal stature required no extra training whatsoever to become superhuman, as well as did not require the might of being born as a towering human being as with many of the previous Yonko. Instead, Helena is considered to have an incredibly unique mutation detected within her Lineage Factor, rendering her completely superhuman from birth itself. Legends go that as an infant, Helena ripped her door off it's hinges by accident and sent it flying down the nearby street, as well as was capable of lofting an entire cannon and throwing it into the sea out of boredom and childish impishness. As a young girl, Caroline was known to have an unnatural level of physical power, lifting large pieces of furniture and walking around the castle with one hand as well as occassionally breaking through the castle's reinforced walls. Before her training even started Caroline was additionally known to run around at speeds far faster than the most trained conventional human athlete, having raced several royal guardsmen and outpaced them while simply having fun, Unlike most mutations in the Lineage Factor apart from Devil Fruits, Helena's mutation is by no means artificial, rendering Helena an individual with latent superhuman potential easily on par with the natural power of the average giant human without training, and the same level of growth and development from training as a regular human. Naturally, even with no training, such beings are considered to be among the strongest in the world, and as a result, Caroline being on par with their average power as nothing but a young, unassumming little girl demonstrated the ability to casually cause entire buildings to shake and was once considered the greatest threat to her own home island. As a grown woman however, Catherine as a pirate is leagues above even her childhood self, demonstrating the ability to cause the ground underneath her to quite literally rumble and with a step, cause the ground underneath her to split apart as if the earth itself quivers in fear of her awesome physical might over a vast distance. Even beings as physically domineering as the so-called absolute physical power of Giants are taken aback by the overwhelming level of physical power contained within her apparently frail frame, completely halting and deflecting the motion of limbs several orders of magnitude beyond her own current size, shattering bones even as powerful and as massive as theirs. Caroline can even stop their attacks with nothing but a single finger, even going so far as to lift those giants who are foolish enough to believe they can stomp her as if some bug by their legs and push them off of her with enough force to cause them to not only go flying into the air but slam into the ground. By simply punching in a given area Catherine is known to cause the air to ripple, blowing small projectiles in the area of distortion back towards her foes while sending towards them a gust of wind powerful enough to knock the breath out of opponents caught off guard, even over quite some distance away from her target, which speaks volumes for what might happen to an invidual who takes a direct blow from her. In fact, in comparison with the average strength of the New World pirates, Helena finds her physical might to rest on a level that can be considered simply boundless. However, apart from her tremendous superhuman strength, Catherine is considered to be a remarkably quick and perhaps most importantly, agile opponent, demonstrating the ability to perfectly blend and utilize her strength alongside an amazing level of mobility provided by the aforementioned physical attributes to be a formidable opponent to many. Helena's vast superhuman speed is such that it is said to move faster than the resolution of the human eye, seemingly her rendering her invisible, or atleast capable of constantly vanishing from the sight of the most trained of guardsmen. From there, she could easily appear behind them, catching them completely off guard and moving onto to incapacitate them before her target ever realized she was behind them. Without the usage of an ability such as Kami-e or relying on her powerful Kenbunshoku Haki, Helena demonstrates the ability to evade real bullets fired at her and throw objects in their path to stop them from impacting even the surroundings or other persons in the vicinity. Catherine would use her immense speed and the momentum it provided to seemingly run up walls to escape sustained assaults, and then leap into the air to seemingly tag each of her targets with such ease that one would imagine that she was a creature of the sky flying gracefully through the air, if one could even see her to begin with. Most were of but the opinion that she had simply teleported. As an adult woman, Helena has demonstrated the ability to change her orientation several times in mid air and can evade the attacks of her opponents. Finally, in her ordeal of endurance, Catherine was forced to train her physical capabilities beyond that of any ordinary individual and was capable of taking on some of the most gruesome of injuries and engage in highly intensive combat for vast amounts of time. As the youngest daughter of the House of Lewis, Catherine demonstrates a tremendous resistance to physical damage, and has been trained to withstand some of the most powerful of attacks. Devil Fruit Taiyo Taiyo no Mi Caroline consumed the power of the Taiyo Taiyo no Mi at an incredibly young age, and with her natural talent and inborn wit, Caroline has demonstrated a seemingly total and utter mastery of the power of her Devil Fruit, befitting the level of power expected from an individual that rests as one of the members of the Four Emperors of the sea. An immensely powerful Logia-type Devil Fruit, due to eating this fruit Caroline has become a Stellar Human. Caroline appears to have extensive skill and mastery in harnessing the power of her Devil Fruit, and bringing entire fleets to their knees should she so desire. As with all Devil Fruits of this class, Caroline quite literally becomes an elemental force of nature, capable of bringing tremendous devastation and wrecking tremendous levels of havoc upon her opponents should she so desire, or immensely assist her allies in combat according to her slighest whims. In this particular scenario, Caroline is bestowed the ability to transform into and embody, create seemingly endlessly, and utterly control the element of stellar energy or starlight, or rather more conveniently, solar energy, or sunlight. Composed of overwhelming levels of heat, radiation, and luminosity. Wielding a fruit considered to be the most powerful of the three Devil Fruit types, Caroline has demonstrated a seemingly unfathomable capacity with the power that the fruit bestows onto her. It is particularly this mastery over her Devil Fruit that makes her worthy of the title and comparison to the goddess, "'''Amaterasu"''', as she is capable of fully accessing the power of her Devil Fruit with nothing but mental commands. Due to the nature of this Devil Fruit, it is said to rest on an order of magnitude higher than even the Magu Magu no Mi and far above the power of the Mera Mera no Mi in the Devil Fruit hiearchy. *'''Unfathomably Powerful Heat Generation capable of potentially obliterating entire islands easily due to produce levels of heat on par with a star and can result in her completely razing away the entire ocean in a wide area in her rage''' As with any other Devil Fruit, Caroline has demonstrated the ability to incarnate herself into the form of raw solar energy at will, constantly providing her with the power of elemental intangibility, simply allowing physical attacks to pass through her without it causing any sort of harm to her physical body whatsoever. Regardless of how potentially deadly some sort of physical attack maybe, it will be rendered completely and utterly useless against her in every shape or form granted the user lacks a manner in which to bypass this seemingly infallible defense. Caroline has demonstrated an utter mastery over this aspect of the Devil Fruit, quickly switching into and transforming into her incorporeal state upon nothing more than a reflexive response, seemingly rendering her completely untouchable to most attacks should she so desire. Additionally, Caroline has demonstrated the ability to travel at speeds approaching, if not directly being the speed of light itself, soaring through the sky at a speed far faster than that of which she would be even capable of imagining without the power of her Logia type Devil Fruit. In addition, due to the incomparably potent nature of solar energy and radiation, Caroline is capable of transforming her seemingly absolute shield into an incredibly potent offensive technique as well, an opportunity limited to an extremely small number of Devil Fruits of a similar classification. Upon transformation into her incorporeal state, not only does her unsuspecting opponent come into contact with a seemingly untouchable opponent, but the immeasurable levels of heat emanated from her being said to vastly surpass the temperatures of lightning and even magma easily as well as blinding levels of light so potent that it can actually deal physical damage to her opponent to simply be in the presence of such a powerful entity. In fact, it is said that to attack a Yonko without preparation is to face immediate death, and such a thing is proven through by the sheer intensity of Caroline's transformation. Such a tremendous display of power from a power usually considered mundane to most Logia demonstrates the sheer level of power Caroline holds, capable of forcing the redrawing entire maps with an exertion of her might. In fact, it is on such a scale that Caroline, upon transforming into her element then demonstrates her complete mastery over her fruit once more by utilizing her talent in manipulating the solar energies in her surroundings to not completely overwhelm the surroudning environment or her allies. In addition, as a Logia user, Caroline has demonstrated the ability to command the pre-existing solar energy in the environment by adding her solar energy to the pre-existing solar energy within her environment, vastly empowering her power to higher and more versatile levels. Due to the apparent omnipresence of solar energy, Caroline is truly considered to be perhaps one of the most powerful Logia-users to date, or atleast commands one of the most powerful Logia-class Devil Fruits on the planet, as much like the powers of the Gasu Gasu no Mi, Caroline's element is in great abundance across the entirety of the planet. By assimilating the solar energy in the enviroment, Caroline has demonstrated the ability to gain a further control over the battlefield as well as the ability to seemingly move anywhere throughout the environment at vast speeds, as well as anything powered by solar radiation, including plant matter before the chemical storage of solar energy. In addition, due to her mastery of Kenbunshoku Haki, Caroline demonstrates the ability to predict even attacks infused with Busoshoku Haki, dodging her opponent's attacks by manipulating the shape of her transformed figure seemingly subconsciosuly as well as a trained martial artist can escape incoming danger. As well, body parts somehow severed from a Logia user are still completely capable of being manipulated as if completely attached, which only adds to the seemingly impossible task of taking down such an insurmountably powerful opponent. Due to this talent in the transformative powers of a Logia, Caroline has demosntrated the ability to transform into a variety of forms composed of solar energy, using the light within her solar energy to appear as close possible to her surroundings, and it is even possible that such overwhelming abilites to transform and manipulate surrounding solar energy that Caroline appears to seemingly have a vast capacity to devastate and counter any opposition made against her. '''Generation:''' Martial Arts Qigong Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Equipment Kusanagi Pet Snake Weapon, Haoshoku Haki on the strongest one History Early Life Childhood Piracy Bounty Trivia References